Life is Strange - People Always Leave
by Aranethir
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après les épisodes de Before The Storm et pendant ceux de Life Is Strange. L'héroïne principale est Chloé en proie au mal de vivre depuis la disparition de Rachel.


Chambre de Chloé Price

La pluie tambourine contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. L'automne est arrivé et avec lui son ambiance si pesante et nostalgique. J'écoute nos chansons en boucle avec ton MP3 dans les oreilles, je suis là seule sur mon lit, ce lit qui a été le témoin de notre passion, de notre amour qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Je me souviens encore de ton rire, de ton visage angélique qui s'illuminait quand je venais te chercher à la sortie des cours avec mon vieux pickup que j'avais retapé pour nous offrir cette liberté dont on rêvait tant. Ce connard de proviseur a beau m'avoir banni de son bahut, il n'aura en rien affecté notre relation. Nous étions là assises comme dans un tribunal à l'écouter diverser ses couplets de bêtises pour avoir sécher les cours. En vérité j'étais là sans être là, je m'en foutais royalement de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser. J'étais bien, sur un nuage, et ce grâce à toi. Tu as pris ma défense, tu as tenu tête à ce dictateur de pacotilles qui pense être le roi du monde parce qu'il dirige une école et tente d'asseoir son autorité sur une colonie d'adolescents mal dans leur peau et qui se demandent à longueur de journée ce qu'ils foutent dans ce bahut pourri. Tu as tenu tête à tes parents, qui voient en moi qu'une ado rebelle insolante qui entraine leur fille adorée sur une mauvaise pente. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui m'a entrainé. Depuis cette soirée à la scierie où tu m'as sauvé de ces crétins de junkies, depuis ce moment là, tu as changé ma vie sans même t'en rendre compte.

Tu as été cette bouffée de vie qui manquait cruellement à la mienne. Cette lumière, cet espoir fou que le bonheur existe et qu'il puisse avoir trouvé mon adresse. Un tourbillon d'émotions, si puissantes qu'elles te font décoller les pieds du sol. Sauf que depuis ta mort, le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds. Les papillons que j'avais dans le ventre à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur toi se sont envolés. Tout s'est envolé putin ! En un instant ! Une seconde ! Quand on a découvert ton corps à la décharge avec Max. La douleur m'a foudroyé sur place. Et depuis, tout a l'intérieur de moi est mort aussi.

Avant toi jamais je n'aurai pensé que l'amour ça avait le pouvoir de te transformer, de te faire aimer cette putin de vie. Sauf que depuis toi, j'apprends à vivre dans un enfer où je ne trouves plus ma place. J'ai perdu mes repères, mes envies, mes rires, j'ai perdu l'essentiel : Toi. J'ai cette douleur qui me consume chaque jour un peu plus à l'intérieur, une douleur qui rend fou. Je ne parle quasiment pas, je ne mange que pour tenir debout un minimum d'heures par jour pour quand Max passe me voir ou que ma mère me force à aller faire un tour et me changer les idées. Je fumes des joints dès le réveil, et je reste à comater sur mon lit en me remémorant nos souvenirs qui me paraissent déjà si loin.

"Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça Rachel ! Pourquoi ! " La colère s'est emparée de moi à présent, j'ai envie de tout détruire à coup de batte de baseball pour tenter d'apaiser cette putin de colère en moi. Pourquoi t'as débarqué dans ma vie pour me faire découvrir le bonheur, le gout du beau pour ensuite m'abandonner ! Je t'aimais comme une dingue, j'étais prête à te suivre au bout du monde tu sais.

C'était toi et moi contre le monde entier. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ... Pourquoi …

La colère laisse maintenant place à des rivières de larmes. Je n'arrive plus à les retenir. Je me sens suffoquer, le souffle coupé à cause de cette tristesse qui me bouffe à chaque instant. Je me lève péniblement du lit pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Je croise mon reflet dans la glace et que j'aperçois me ferait presque peur. Je suis une sorte de zombie. J'ai les yeux défoncés par le shit et les larmes, rouges et gonflés à la fois. De ces longues nuits d'insomnie où je plane, mon visage garde les traces de ce manque de sommeil. Putin Chloé ressaisis-toi !

J'ouvre le robinet qui déverse de l'eau glacée, je m'asperge le visage espérant que cela me donne l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter cette journée qui s'annonce comme la pire de ma misérable vie. Je retourne dans la chambre, j'allume la chaine hifi qui crache des paroles du dernier hit à la mode d'un pauvre type que toutes les gamines idolâtrent en ce moment. Pauvres connes ! Voilà ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle et leur chambre pleine de poster d'un mec torse nu qui ne fait fantasmer que les paumées et les petites filles prudes en mal d'amour.

J'enfile à la hâte les vêtements que Max avait mis de côté pour moi spécialement pour aujourd'hui : un jean noir sans aucun accroc, et ta chemise préférée que tu portais tout le temps. Ton odeur la hante encore et me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je descends maintenant les marches qui me conduisent au salon et où je redoutes d'avance de découvrir des visages tristes et plein de compassion.

"Ah te voilà enfin Chloé" Max s'avance vers moi l'air abattu et la voix tremblante. "Viens, il est temps de dire au revoir à Rachel". Et c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a tenu par le bras et m'a conduis à ce qui allait devenir mon lieu d'errance quotidien : le cimetière d'Arcadia Bay.


End file.
